meepandwhatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 4hore: The Battle For The World
Sonic Adventure 4: The Battle For The World (Stylized as "Sonic Adventure 4hore: The Battle 4 All Worlds"), is a new entry in the Sonic Adventure 3 franchise. It is a direct sequel to SA3 even though there is no plot connection what so ever. This game retains all of the playable characters in the previous game, plus three new ones: Sora, Professor Layton, & Lil' Sanic. Each of these new characters have their own unique gameplay styles or some shit like that. This game was released exactly one week after Sonic Adventure 3, and is the most successful game in the franchise to date. Plot Months after Sonic the Hedgefuck's glorious defeat, Big the Cat is fishing with his pal Froggy and reels in a note in a bottle. After carefully extracting it, Big and Froggy read through the note. It is actually an ancient prophecy saying that the nine heroes of light will have to save the world from an alien race known as the "E.T.", who are out to destroy the world. This prophecy was wrote by the only hero of the E.T. race, Stone Cold E.T., who believed in good and whooped evil's ass. Big takes the note to Eggman, Megaman, and Sanic for examination. Here, the five begin their search for the other four heroes of light, they all split up and find one: *Sanic finds Lil' Sanic, his son, and sees the light within him, deeming him as one of the heroes of light. *Megaman finds Gamma, a good old friend of his from ages ago and realizes while he is a robot and does not have a heart, he is still a hero of light. *Big finds Sora, a young faggot with a key-sword. Sora is so gay that light is literaly radiating off of him, so without a choice, Big deems him one of the heroes of light. *Eggman runs into Pit while killing some Deviantart recolors and since Pit as an angel, Eggman sees him as a hero of light. *Layton randomly joins them. With a group of nine (for the most part,) badass heroes, our team continues their quest. In order to stop the E.T. Alien invasion, they need to find the 18 Chaos Dildos. They all split up to find two each. Once all are found, they E.T. Alien Invasion begins. Halfway through the battle, things get dire and Sanic sacrifices himself to save his son, Lil' Sanic, who promises to avenge his father's tragic death. As our heroes are about to face defeat, Stone Cold E.T. comes out and saves them, not in the fashion of a Deus Ex Machina at all. With this, it is revealed that Stone Cold E.T is the secret tenth hero of light that will fill in for the noble ninth one who sacrifices himself. As the E.T. Alien Invasion is stopped, our heroes open a place in their hearts for Sanic, their dear old friend. Eggman adopts Lil' Sanic, Megaman continues his internship for Eggman with a promotion, Gamma comes back to Eggman and is made general of the Eggman army, an army dedicated to keeping the world safe, Pit goes back to Sky World, Big goes back home to Froggy, Sora continues fighting teh darknasses, Layton stays to work with Eggman, and Stone Cold E.T. decides to stay on Earth to whoop some criminal ass. Category:All Category:Games